Just Like the Field
by AnnabelleG
Summary: Chiba Mamoru has always been an unexpressive, seemingly unaffected boyfriend to Tsukino Usagi--and all the while, she acts as if she doesn't notice. Makoto has finally had enough of it and decides to find out why--and soon discovers the depth of Mamoru an


Just Like the Field  
by Annabelle  
abstractress@yahoo.com  
http://storybox.virtualave.net/  
  
  
Author's Notes: We all know how *stiff* Mamoru may seem with Usagi at   
times. This is well enough seen throughout the S and Super S series.   
This story shows what Mamoru, Usagi, and a third party viewer, that   
would be Makoto, reacts to this. It shows how they feel about it, deep   
down inside. It focuses most on Usagi, though.  
  
And this shows how such a treatment means so special, deep down   
inside between Usagi and Mamoru.   
  
There *is* romance, I assure you.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Usako, but there is something else I have to do.   
Bye!"  
  
Makoto watched, fascinated and slightly irritated, as Usagi asked   
Mamoru to join them for lunch. Mamoru, naturally, excused himself for   
he had other things to do. Usagi just sighed, a little disappointed as   
he left her standing in the sidewalk.   
  
"He said no again, didn't he?" Makoto asked as the girl neared   
her.  
  
Usagi gave her a strange look, but then, smiled again. Makoto,   
for the life of her, couldn't understand why she just did that after   
another rejection from her boyfriend. Usagi can manage the darndest   
things, she thought.  
  
"Well, yeah. But that's okay. Maybe some other time," Usagi   
answered after giving her a cute wink, "That means it's you and I   
again. Together for life!"  
  
She looked behind her, "Of course, our trio wouldn't be complete   
without Mina-chan. To bad she's gone for the week," she said with a   
sigh. But another smile followed, lifting her beautiful face as she   
took Makoto's hands, "Off to the Food Court we go, Mako-chan. You and   
I!"  
  
"Okay, Usagi-chan," she replied as she allowed herself to be   
dragged.  
  
On the way, she started thinking about Mamoru and Usagi. It had   
started bothering her a month ago, and she had earlier decided not to   
bury deeper into the subject. It was none of her business, she knew.   
But the thoughts kept coming back. And she couldn't help but...  
  
'How could he be so inconsiderate?' she asked herself, staring as   
Usagi still kept that sunny look on her face. 'And how could she be   
just okay with it? If I were her, I'd talk about being fair to each   
other.'  
  
In their on-and-off relatonship, it seemed like Usagi loved more,   
much more than Mamoru ever did, Makoto concluded. Of course, he had   
saved her for how many times, and had died for her before. Maybe he was   
willing to die for her again. But, was that all?  
  
Usagi-chan deserved attention and care. The normal wooing of an   
ideal boyfriend. The feel of romance and passion, the beauty of a   
relationship. But look, there she was, standing by her Mamo-chan, who,   
Makoto concluded, would rather have time for washing the dishes than   
taking her out.  
  
Why was he so stiff? Couldn't he see how special a girl Usagi-  
chan was? The poor girl, on the other hand, waits for him, day and day.   
She seemed like a slave, or a puppy, she added. Not minding, even if he   
breaks up with her a million times. No, she wouldn't care, and would   
still wait for him, loving him, always waiting for him to love her   
back.  
  
In public, he wouldn't even do so much as place his hand on her   
back, or lay an arm over her shoulder... and she barely saw them kiss.   
Sure, there were about a million times, but only whenever he thought   
that Usagi was dying, or had nearly died. But she never saw -even just   
a peck on the cheek- on normal basis.  
  
Mamoru was taking Usagi-chan for granted, that was sure. But why   
was she still holding on? If Makoto was Usagi, she would have told him   
about it. Or better yet, maybe she would have broken up with him and   
fine someone better, someone who would really care.  
  
"Okay, we're here Mako-chan. Let's not forget to buy a batch of   
brownies for Mamo-chan, okay? He needs some snacks when he studies at   
afternoons," Usagi reminded her as they entered the mall. 'Mamo-chan'   
again? I bet he won't buy you a lollipop if it were for the world!'  
  
Makoto only sighed.  
  
~~~  
  
Some days later, the two were then buying some ice cream. Having   
nothing much to do this summer vacation, they always hanged out during   
afternoons. They lazily walked the park, watched movies, rented videos,   
and all things procrastinate and unbenefitting.  
  
"So," Makoto began, "How's your relationship with Mamoru?"  
  
Usagi looked up from occupying herself with the ice cream cone,   
"What do you mean? Our relationship? Yes, it's fine, no troubles,   
break-ups and fights, no 'obstacles.'"  
  
"Oh yeah," Makoto muttered sarcastically. Sure, there's no   
problems. Aren't you even a little bit depressed about the way he   
treats you? I mean, he'd rather--  
  
"Mamo-chan! Over here!"  
  
Makoto sighed as Mamoru came into view, together with the reason   
Usagi was suddenly fuming - Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Hello Usako," Mamoru returned as he neared them. But he wasn't   
even looking at them. He was busy listening to the child on his   
shoulders. Why could he spare time for Chibi-Usa and not for Usagi?   
Makoto thought this, frustrated once again.  
  
'Hel-lo, Usa-ko,' Makoto muttered irritatedly in her mind.  
  
"Hey, you little cotton ball, he's *my* boyfriend, not yours!"   
Usagi started, hidden in her eyes was a mischievous twinkling only   
Makoto noticed. Did Usagi actually enjoy her actual daily sparring with   
Chibi-Usa? Does she do those on purpose?  
  
Makoto shook her head, something told her Usagi knew much more   
than she was letting on.  
  
"No, he's *mine*! Chibi-Usa argued back, giving her a glare.  
  
"Are you sure?" Usagi asked, suddenly raising her a arms.  
  
And before they knew it, the two were in a flurry of words and   
fists. Makoto sweatdropped.   
  
The battle was in it's height when Mamoru stopped them. He slowly   
withdrew Chibi-Usa from Usagi, and Makoto was surprised when the pink-  
haired child seemed hesitant to leave her future mother's arms.  
  
"Now Usagi, don't do that to Chibi-Usa, you know that she is only   
a child," he reprimanded her. And Makoto's mouth dropped open.  
  
Usagi frowned, and to Makoto's endless regret, smiled again,   
"Okay, but get ready for me later!" she warned Chibi-Usa, who had a   
greedy smile on her face, "You bet, stupid Odango Atama!"  
  
Usagi huffed, took Makoto's hand and began to drag her away   
again, "We'll see, bye Mamo-chan!"  
  
But her Mamo-chan didn't see, he was busy talking to Chibi-Usa.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hi, there, Mako-chan."  
  
Makoto looked up from the cookbook she was studying, "Usagi!"  
  
She was in a shaded part of the park that afternoon. Usagi had   
retired early, mentioning a special date with Mamoru. Makoto was glad   
the man finally treated her right, she deserved it.  
  
But as Usagi came strolling sullenly to her, attired in formal   
evening wear, Makoto felt her blood boil again. What happened this   
time?  
  
"Come," she whispered as the girl neared her. Her best friend   
looked very sad, and she knew who the reason was. "What happened?"  
  
"Mako-chan, his boss at work called him up, and he had to cancel   
our date," she answered as she sat beside her and lay a head on her   
shoulder.  
  
"What? It wasn't even postponed?" she asked incredulously.  
  
Usagi sighed, "He's too busy, Mako-chan, his schedule wouldn't   
allow him to take me out again."  
  
She raised her head from Makoto's shoulder and smiled, "But   
that's all right, There will always be a next time, wouldn't there?   
After all, it's not like he'll be busy for the rest of his life."  
  
Makoto stared on, Usagi was smiling, for crying out loud! "What   
do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, it's okay with me. There's no problem... So, Mako-chan,   
would you still like to watch the movie we had planned to view this   
week?"  
  
But Makoto ignored Usagi's relentless kindness, "How can you just   
smile after that? After all he's been doing to you? He rejects your   
offer to eat, you smile. He chooses Chibi-Usa over you, you don't even   
look sad for half a second, then you smile. He chooses his JOB and   
BOOKS before you, and what? You keep on smiling!"  
  
She didn't take heed of Usagi's gasp, "I'm begining to hate your   
smiles. Usagi-chan, how come that's okay with you? How can you be so   
indifferent to what he's been doing now? He's always taking you for   
granted. If only he knew how special you really are. Don't you want to   
show him how you feel?"  
  
Usagi, who was staring at the ground, then faced her, "Mako-  
chan..."  
  
~~~  
  
"You mean I can go? Did I hear you right, Mr. Norimasu?"  
  
  
The humorous old man smiled, "Why of course, Mamoru. You have   
been working hard day and night every week. You deserve a break. Let   
Kiyo-san here do the work."  
  
Mamoru shook his head, "Oh, that's good to hear... but are you   
sure?"  
  
He had cancelled his date with Usagi, and was extremely feeling   
guilty for doing it. He also wanted badly to resume the date, since he   
missed their times together. Now, if only Norimasu-san was serious...  
  
"Sure as sure will ever be, Mamoru. Now go and have fun with your   
girlfriend. I'm sorry I had to interrupt you date."  
  
He slowly smiled, "Thank you very much, Norimasu-san, I will do   
just what you had suggested."  
  
With a small salute, he took his jacket and went out to find   
Usagi. He remembered offering to take her back home after meeting each   
other in the mall's parking lot (that was how they met, due to   
Usagi's... overprotective father). But she had only scolded him and   
told him to go to work, although she did say something about going to   
the park to meet Makoto.  
  
He reached his car and drove to the park. After reaching it in   
less than two minutes, he went out and directly headed for the place   
where the two girls usually met: on the bench near the center of the   
park.  
  
Sneaking, he suddenly had that ridiculous notion to surprise his   
Usako. After all, she was probably very disappointed. She would be   
delighted to see him back, albeit the thrill and the romantic stealth.  
  
Surely enough, as he neared the place, he saw two familiar heads   
of dark brown and honey gold. He immediately smiled at the odangos and   
once again recalled how he met her.  
  
Using the way past the trees and shrubs, he made his path toward   
them and was prepared to eliminate his plan, when he heard Makoto   
speak.  
  
"What? It wasn't even postponed?" They were still talking about   
him! So he strained his ears to hear them.  
  
"He's too busy, Mako-chan, his schedule wouldn't allow him to   
take me out again."  
  
Usagi spoke again, "But that's all right, There will always be a   
next time, wouldn't there? After all, it's not like he'll be busy for   
the rest of his life."  
  
She was so considerate. He wished he could tell her that. But the   
direction of their conversation caught him. 'Usako,' he whispered to   
himself, and the guilt he had came back again. He felt immobile as he   
found himself wanting to eavesdrop more. He needed to know what she   
felt.  
  
He watched as Usagi started staring at the ground, and Makoto,   
who was in a seeming fit of inner rage questioned her once again, "What   
do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, it's okay with me. There's no problem... So, Mako-chan,   
would you still like to watch the movie we had planned to view this   
week?"  
  
Makoto suddenly made Usagi face her, "How can you just smile   
after that? After all he's been doing to you? He rejects your offer to   
eat, you smile. He choses Chibi-Usa over you, you don't even look sad   
for half a second, then you smile. He chooses his JOB and BOOKS before   
you, and what? You keep on smiling!"  
  
He gasped, but immediately kept to himself. And he listened as   
they continued on with their talk.  
  
"I'm begining to hate your smiles. Usagi-chan, how come that's   
okay with you? How can you be so indifferent to what he's been doing   
now? He's always taking you for granted. If only he knew how special   
you really are. Don't you want to show him how you feel?"  
  
He flinched and took notice of his mistake. Was he that bad? Yet   
he never really knew...  
  
~~~  
  
"Well?" the auburn-haired girl urged.  
  
"Mako-chan, I love him, and he loves me. That is something I, of   
all people, know," Usagi replied, smiling.  
  
Makoto snorted, "Loves you? Well then, if ever he is, I'm not   
buying his so-called 'love.' He can't even place an arm around you in   
public! Is he ashamed of you?"  
  
"Mako-chan!" Usagi almost looked hurt.  
  
"Don't blame me, Usagi-chan. It seems that way to me whenever I   
see you two. Why, he even acts better around Chibi-Usa than around you.   
When the girl's around, you can't expect him to even *hear* a word you   
say. What do you think would I understand?"  
  
"Mako, Chibi-Usa is only a child."  
  
Makoto stopped from her train of thoughts. Usagi? Defending   
Chibi-Usa? She then turned to meet her friend's eyes. And she gasped.   
There, within those cerulean depths, was an understanding knowledge she   
had never seen before. Unlike the Usagi who was usually so ignorant and   
klutzy, she saw a woman who was very much mature and knew more than   
Makoto ever would.  
  
Her observation was cut short when Usagi gave a beautiful smile,   
"Chibi-Usa needs all the help and encouragement she can get. And I can   
understand why Mamo-chan is so attached with her. She needs him a lot   
more than I do. She's in training, remember? And she's only beginning   
to journey through her missions - at a very young age.   
  
"The child is really very insecure, Mako-chan; she's scared of   
failure, of not being able to achieve her dreams. And I think Mamo-chan   
is just the right person to relieve her of her fear. With him, she   
feels safe and happy, secure. And I bid her all the time she gets with   
Mamo-chan."  
  
Makoto didn't want to understand the light in her words, but knew   
that it was very much true and that acceptance was the only answer. Yet   
still, "But what about you?"  
  
Usagi stated staring at the lake, "Mako-chan, that's all right   
with me, because it is right. Chibi-Usa and I have a secret language,   
which, I think, is better than how she and Mamo-chan relates.   
  
"I am always the one who could make her angry, and make her   
enjoy. And she riles me up as well. She needs my klutziness to lighten   
the seriousness of every situation in her life. When she feels lonely,   
all she has to do is shout an insult at me, and whenever we fight, she   
forgets her troubles. I love her Mako-chan, and I know that she loves   
me. She knows I'm her Mama, and I very much want the best for her."  
  
Usagi spoke with such wisdom and love for the child that Makoto   
found herself nodding in agreement. So that was what she felt in the   
argument she had seen earlier. But something told her that there was   
more, and she needed to know what it was. She also knew that Usagi was   
telling things -and showing sides of her- that she had never revealed   
to anyone yet.   
  
"So that rests Chibi-Usa, Usagi-chan. But what about the rest?   
What about Mamoru? You know how he acts, I know you do. You already   
know what I'm thinking, yet, how do you bear with it?"  
  
It was Usagi who faced Makoto to her now, "Mako-chan, Mamo-chan   
is someone special. He's different from other men, that's why I'm with   
him."  
  
At Makoto's questioning look, she continued. "Look at those   
flowers. Why do they grow in the field? Because if they grow underneath   
a tree, they won't get enough sunlight. The size and place of the tree   
won't allow them to live.   
  
"That's why they grow in the meadows, where they receive full   
rain and sunlight. Every garden starts with a field. They won't live in   
another place, because that's where they belong, that's the only place   
where they could live. And they would turn into a meadow, and into a   
garden. If ever they are taken to another place, they won't blossom   
well, and won't be as beautiful as the flowers in the field."  
  
She took Makoto's hand, "Just like me and Mamo-chan, Makoto.   
That's why I'm here, I am the field. Mamoru grew up lonely and   
desolate. He was a wayward child, and pain found its way to him at a   
young age. As he grew, he learned to hide his feelings, to feel   
indifferent to the chaos, and to grow numb to the pain.  
  
"He is used to people leaving him, to happiness always deserting   
him. He's scared, Mako-chan. He's scared that if he loves too much, he   
might grow attached to the person. When the person goes away, he'd be   
like a child again, pained and crying."  
  
Makoto's silence found her and she knew Makoto was understanding,   
so she decided to go on, "He's used to not showing his feelings, to   
love a person in silence. He's weak when it comes to emotions because   
that was what fear gave him."  
  
"And that's why I'm here, Mako-chan. Because I am the only one   
who can understand, who knows him. Just like the field. Other people   
won't understand him, and he won't live with just them. They won't   
understand his silence, his cover-up indifference. I'm here because I   
understand, I know. Just like a flower. If he grows in another place,   
he won't be content and happy, he won't bloom like he would in a field,   
like he would with me. There wouldn't be a meadow or a garden, there   
wouldn't be happiness."  
  
The sky started darkening, and dark clouds started obscuring the   
sky, but they ignored it. Usagi only stood up and went near to the   
meadow, letting Makoto comprehend her words. Makoto only stared dumbly   
as her best friend came back with a flower in her hand.  
  
"Mako-chan, even if we were made to choose a hundred times, it   
would always end up best here," she said, motioning to the meadow, "And   
even if you ask me to choose between a hundred more fashionable, more   
affectionate, and more passionate men, I would always end up with Mamo-  
chan. For without the flowers, the field would be desolate and barren,   
an unlikely sight. What will become of me? And just like me, I know   
he'd feel the same."  
  
She gave the flower to Makoto, "Because if he didn't, then there   
wouldn't be a meadow, nor a beautiful garden, there would only be an   
empty field."  
  
Makoto accepted the flower an found herself staring at it.   
Usagi's passionate words struck a nerve within her, and she suddenly   
felt like crying. How could she have doubted the girl? When she,   
herself, was an epitome of purity? When she had saved many people from   
the turmoil and trouble of their lives several times before? And she   
found herself wanting to listen more.  
  
"I'm meant for him and he was meant for me."  
  
Usagi lifted her feet on the chair and placed her hands around   
her knees, leaning on them, "Another thing is Tuxedo Mask," she said   
with a wistful smile. "Tuxedo Mask is Mamo-chan's other side. I've   
always known, from the very beginning, what the purpose of that mask   
is. Clearly, it is his disguise. That's the answer, but there's more to   
things than that.  
  
"Through the mask, he can kiss me without any hesitation, through   
the mask, he would sweep me off my feet. That is because I can't see   
his face. He uses his mask to express things he couldn't normally say   
or show. Because when he's in the mask, people won't see him, in the   
darkness, no one would see his mistakes. He uses it, he uses it to love   
me."  
  
Usagi's eyes started to water as well, and her eyes started   
getting cloudy, "I... I once asked him if he loved... Chibi-Usa more   
than me. He - he didn't answer Mako-chan."  
  
Makoto's teary eyes met her, "But I am not afraid Mako-chan,   
because I know... I know that he loves me. He doesn't need to tell me,   
although he told me that only twice in our whole relationship. But he   
doesn't need to, because he also knows I love him."  
  
The wind started blowing loudly, and the tears started falling,   
"Mako-chan, every smile he gives me tells me that he truly cares. That,   
I know. Every single touch at my hand tells me that he will be there   
for me. I don't need the words... Every time he looks at me, he already   
tells me he loves me.  
  
"He doesn't need to tell me," she added, trying to smile,   
"because I already know."  
  
"When he says nothing, he tells me everything. When he ignores   
me, he's actually thinking of me. When he laughs at me, he is actually   
admiring me. Mako-chan, that's why we love each other, because we   
understand."  
  
She once again motioned towards the field, "Unlike what you may   
think, in our relationship, he is the fragile and the weak one; he is   
the flower. And without me, he would be nothing, as I would be without   
him; for I am the field."  
  
She turned to Makoto once again, "He doesn't take me for granted.   
For I know that, to him, I am really the most precious thing in the   
world. And I won't take him for granted, nor would I stop chasing after   
him, or giving him 'super hugs', or barraging into him. Because to him,   
every single moment, every cheer, every 'Mamo-chan!' is special. He   
might not show it, because I am the only one who knows why, which for   
him, is enough. And that's that."  
  
The wind was now at its peak, and Usagi's hair started blowing   
wildly in the wind. But neither of the two spoke, only stared at each   
other.  
  
"Usagi..." Makoto whispered as she started, "I'm sorry... I never   
knew..." She shook her head and stared at the ground, suddenly   
embarrased.  
  
Usagi placed a hand on her cheek and raised it, "I don't blame   
you. It would always seem like that to most people."  
  
"But how could I have doubted you? And Mamoru-san? Yet, now..."   
Makoto smiled. "I think I already know. And understand. Usagi-chan,   
you're different, and I admire you more now.  
  
"Tell Mamoru-san he has my respects... and my blessings. I know   
there won't be anyone special enough for you."  
  
Usagi smiled despite the fat drops of rain starting to pour on   
her, "That's okay. How can I not tell you? You're one of my best   
friends, you should know."  
  
They both stood up, then. And the two held hands. They didn't   
need to talk, for both already knew what was to be said, and both   
deeply understood.   
  
Makoto now held deep respect for her princess, and an   
understanding that was so deep, it made her want to cry. She knew, now.   
And there was no need to worry. Usagi was a big girl already, she knew   
that, now. She had her own mind, which was more perceptive and wise   
than she ever thought possible. So she smiled, "Domo arigato, Usagi-  
chan. I wish the best for you."  
  
"Arigato, too, Mako-chan. Thank you very much," she replied, her   
eyes sparkling.  
  
Suddenly, all the seriousness was gone, as if blown with the   
wind. Usagi had that silly and childlike look in her eyes again, "Now   
we're both wet. I guess that movie will have to wait next time."  
  
Makoto laughed, "You're right."  
  
"Well, Mako-chan. I'd have to say, 'Together Forever' again,"   
Usagi said, laughing as well.  
  
At Makoto's nod, both burst into chortles of happiness and glee.  
  
"Well, Mako-chan, you better start going home now, or I fear you   
might catch a cold," she said, a warning, yet still humorous tone in   
her voice.  
  
"I will, as long as you start heading on your way as well," she   
countered.  
  
"Okay! I will! Bye Mako-chan!" she shouted, shooing her away.  
  
Makoto gave her an affectionate wink and bade her goodbye as   
well, giving her one last, long look before fading from the distant   
fog.  
  
Usagi kept on waving until Makoto was gone. She sighed as her   
friend disappeared. 'Mako-chan, thanks for understanding,' she   
whispered in her mind. She then glanced at her wet dress. She groaned   
as she turned around, "It's ruined! Oh, well Mom can always fix things   
through the worst disasters..."  
  
Her words were frozen into her throat as she saw the person who   
was before her, "Mamo-chan!"  
  
  
He still wore his suit from earlier that afternoon, and it was   
likewise dripping wet, as was the rest of him. But she never noticed   
that, all that her eyes were centered on was his face.  
  
He was crying.  
  
"Usako..." he whispered brokenly as she ran into his arms.  
  
He held on to her tightly, "I'm sorry, Usako... I'm sorry for   
never really being open with you..." he started chanting as his tears   
miserably fell from his face.  
  
He heard everything, and was shocked at the intensity of her   
words, of the real power she had over him. Every single word she had   
said was clearly reality. How could he have been so blind? Why hadn't   
he been able enough to trust her? She was everything, and now, more   
than ever, he knew that she didn't get even half of what she deserved   
from him. It was true, and now, he knew that he needed her as much as   
she needed him. Warm love, gratitude and happiness filled him.   
  
What they had was special. And she understood him.  
  
He drew in a choke when she looked up from his embrace and   
started wiping his tears, "Mamo-chan, you heard?"  
  
He nodded in her hands, he knew what he had to do now. He needed   
the words, "Everything," he said softly, not minding the lack of   
eloquency. She needed to hear how he felt, "I'm sorry, Usako. I love   
you so much... I never knew. I never realized..."  
  
She silenced him with her finger, knowing how hard it might be   
for him, "Shh... you know you don't have to say those, Mamo-chan. You   
already know I understand."  
  
"But I have to," he insisted, "I want you to know that I love   
you, too. That there is nothing in the world that would ever compare to   
you. I am nothing without you, Usako, and I never really told you. All   
you said were true, and how you told Makoto everything... It made me   
think I didn't deserve you."  
  
Usagi was crying, "I love you, too, Mamo-chan. Please, don't   
think that way. Just like the field, remember?"  
  
He nodded, "Just like the field. Usako, I won't live without you.   
I'm sorry for all those times. I should have told you everything, and   
made you see how I really felt for you. I never should have doubted   
you."  
  
"You didn't have to, I already knew," she said, smiling.  
  
"Then you deserve so much more than me," he said, looking down at   
her. He hated his words, no matter how true they were. Of he was asked,   
he'd choose her over a million more sophisticated and older women. He   
was hers, and he could only wish that she would allow herself to be his   
again.  
  
True joy filled his eyes as she shook her head, "No, I only   
deserve you."  
  
His tears started falling again, "I love you, Tsukino Usagi. I   
never told you this much, but now I tell you, with all my heart, I love   
you," he whispered fiercely.  
  
"I love you, too," she said again, before the two met in a kiss.  
  
An old couple with umbrellas was walking in the same direction,   
and Mamoru noticed this. But instead of breaking away from the kiss,   
like he usually did, he ignored them now. He wasn't -was never- ashamed   
to be seen with her.  
  
Her words had touched him, she knew more about him than he had   
ever imagined. She was rare treasure, she was everything. And he now   
knew why she loved him, and why he loved her as well.  
  
He was proud of her.  
  
And he was never going to take her for granted again.  
  
When they both broke from their kiss, they were smiling happily   
despite the rain and the drenched clothes. When they both turned, they   
saw the couple who was passing by staring at them.  
  
Mamoru placed a possessive arm around Usagi's waist and drew her   
closer to him, "This is my girlfriend, Tsukino Usagi, and I love her   
very much."  
  
Usagi gasped in surprise, but happiness was evident in her face.  
  
The couple smiled, even though what Mamoru and Usagi were doing   
seemed rude. The man said, "Good luck with the brilliant young lady,   
young man."  
  
Mamoru smiled, "Thank you, I'll be needing it. She deserves   
everything in the world," and he ignored Usagi's second gasp.  
  
The couple nodded and walked off, talking happily. And Mamoru   
turned to Usagi with pride, happiness, love and passion in his eyes,   
"Allow me, Princess?"  
  
She nodded and laughed as he transformed into Tuxedo Mask, swept   
her up in his arms and carried her away.  
  
Just like the flower.  
  
Just like the field.  
  
  
End of Just Like the Field   
  
"The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's the Truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say nothing at all."  
  
-When You Say Nothing At All  
by Alisson Kraus  
  
"The heart has reasons that Reason does not know."  
  
-Blaise Pascal  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Just Like the Field - Read Me  
  
In Sailor Moon Super S, Usagi did ask Mamoru who we loved more between   
her and Chibi-Usa  
  
Starting from the S series, Mamoru seemed considerably stiff. This is   
very noticeable, yet at the same time, mind arousing. The Anime Mamoru   
was very different from how he was made in the manga.  
  
He CAN woo, though, as seen in the S episode where he forgot about   
Usagi's birthday. (I'm writing another fic about that)  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Just Like the Field - Author's Notes  
  
Well, that was it! This fic was inspired while watching one of  
the S episodes, where Mamoru-san rejected Usagi's offer to go off  
some place. Come on, admit it. Chiba Mamoru isn't a man of  
emotional words. I just thought that maybe I can explain why he  
can act so irritating at times, and why Usagi-chan accepts this   
well without much complaint. So this came out of it. I hope you   
enjoyed it.  
  
- Annabelle  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Visit My Website: http://storybox.virtualave.net  
E-mail Me (Or Else): abstractress@yahoo.com  
  
To all those people who have e-mailed me, I love you all... Thanks MG   
for everything (I'm honored by your award), Kat, Ti'Ana, Alicia Blade   
("Look, it's the princess and the punk rocker!" Ha, ha. Love that fic),   
Jen Wand, for allowing me to use her pics and for her comments, Tif,   
and to Ceci... Thanks you guys.  
  
Big G. and Marmee... the BEST THANKS to you. You made this possible,   
and you always know when to stop me from going overboard. To Abby,   
thanks for always nagging me for the comp. and for my Big Bro, thanks   
for the partnership. Never knew we could write well together. 


End file.
